Marshall and the Ghostlight
(The episode starts in a forest on a cold, dark night. The PAW Patrol, Fresh, Reece and his girlfriend Buttercup are on a camping trip. The PAW Patrol are gathered around a campfire in their sleeping bags while listening to Fresh telling a scary story while standing in front of a campfire) Fresh: Aight now, dawgs. Y'all ready to hear my scary story? Pups: Yeah! Reece/Ryder/Buttercup: Word! Fresh: Aight Rubble: What's your story gonna be about, Fresh? Fresh: Dis be the story of the ghostlight! (he takes out a flashlight and shines it to his face) So, the ghostlight be a glowin' orb of translucent light dat haunts deez very parts! (Chase starts to shiver a little, but Marshall reminds him that it isn't real) Marshall: (to Chase) Don't be scared, man. It ain't real Fresh: (shouting) IT IS REAL!!! (This startles everyone) Fresh: (in a lower voice) It all started on a night like dis night. Dem wolves were howlin' at da moon on top o' da mountains while da summer wind was hot. Deez two guys was hangin' out in a spooky area when all of a sudden, they was spooked by an ominous blue glow.... (Dissolve to later. Fresh is telling the end of his scary story) Fresh: And all dat was left of those two dawgs was their bones lyin' down on da ground all dried up. So, remember the one thing dat pisses off the ghostlight is the sound of dogs whimpering and whining.... (Marshall is hiding inside of his sleeping bag, whimpering from being spooked from Fresh's story. Then, he immediately clasps his paws to his mouth trying to himself from whimpering. But he can't help himself and continues whimpering. Chase notices this) Chase: (to Marshall) You okay? Marshall: (stuttering) Y-yeah....I-I'm okay..... Fresh: (walking around the pups) So as y'all get some shut-eye tonight, keep yo eyes out. And dontcha make a single whimperin' sound cos' da ghostlight could be anywhere..... (During these last lines, he stands closely to Marshall and Chase making a creepy face at them) Fresh: Well, night y'all! (He quickly runs into his tent and zips it up) Buttercup: I'm bushed, goodnight! Reece: Word! (Everyone but Marshall immediately grabs their sleeping bags as Ryder puts out the campfire and everyone quickly runs into their tents. Then, everyone turns off their lights leaving Marshall alone outside in the dark. There is silence for a few seconds) Marshall: (stuttering) Uh...g-goodnight! (The fearful dalmatian pup slowly walks into his tent and zips it up. Then, he lies in his sleeping bag and grabs his teddy bear. He is still frightened from Fresh's story. Clockwipe to a few hours later. Marshall is finally asleep and snoring peacefully when he is awakened by a rustling noise) Marshall: (wakes up in shock) Who goes there?! (Marshall grabs his flashlight and fearfully shines it against the tent's wall. He can see a shadow through the tent. Frighteningly, the dalmatian unzips his tent and walks outside to investigate. Then, he shines his flashlight on the source of the shadow. It turns out that it was a raccoon sleeping in the bushes) Marshall: Aw, it's just a raccoon! Man, how silly am I? (But at that very moment, a bright, ominous, blue light shines on Marshall. This immediately frightens Marshall. The scared dalmatian slowly turns around to observe and is in shock from seeing the light. The camera slowly zooms away from Marshall as he is in fright, and then quickly zooms back to him as he is in terror) Marshall: THE GHOSTLIGHT! AHHHHHH! (Screaming, the scared dalmatian makes a run for it. He runs away from the campsite in terror. Chase and Rocky are awakened from this and come out of their tents) Chase: Huh? Rocky: What's all the racket? Chase: Oh, I think Marshall might be frightened because he thinks he sees the ghostlight Rocky: (chuckles) Yeah! (Cut back to the terrified, screaming dalmatian. He is running through some evergreen trees as the ominous light continues to follow him) Marshall: (screaming) The ghostlight's gonna haunt me! (screams) (The dalmatian then trips over a rock and falls over on the ground. As this happens, the light is shined on his face) Marshall: Ahhhhh! Now it's in front of me! (He runs away as quick as he can in terror. As he runs, screaming. The petrified dalmatian runs past a sleeping family of bears which he immediately awakens. He does the same with some raccoons, skunks, moose, deers and other subsequent animals in the forest. Then, the scared dalmatian runs into a lake. Then, he rises back up from the water. The light is no longer in his sight) Marshall: (relaxed) Whew, I think I lost it! (But before he can relax, the blue light immediately shines on his face again) Marshall: Oh no! The ghostlight! It's back! Ahhhhh! (runs out of the water) (The frightened dalmatian then finds a cave. He runs deep into the cave, losing the light again) Marshall: Alright, finally. I lost it again! (But then, he looks up and sees a some bats sleeping on top of the ceiling) Marshall: Oh no, bats! I hope they're not vampire bats! Oh wait, vampires aren't real. Ha, silly me! (But then, the scary light shines on his face again) Marshall: Ahhhh! But ghostlights are real! (He runs out of the cave, screaming and awakening all the bats causing them to fly out of the cave) (Marshall continues to run through the dark forest with the light still chasing him and awakening more animals. Then, cut to him screaming and running in slow motion. He then runs past Reece, the PAW Patrol, Fresh and Buttercup who are watching him) Zuma: Let me know how this turns out (He walks back to his tent to go to sleep) Marshall: Ahhh! Leave me alone, Mr. Ghostlight! (After a while, the scared dalmatian is tuckered out from running so much. Then, he falls over in front of Reece & co.) Marshall: (pants) No, Mr. Ghostlight....don't eat me! I promise I don't taste good! Skye: Marshall, snap out of it! Chase: Yeah, it's not gonna eat you! Marshall: Yeah it is! Fresh: Marshall, snap outta dis. I wonder what's gotten into him (Everyone stares at Fresh with stern looks) Fresh: What? What's the deal? Why y'all look so pissed off at me? Ryder: It was because of your story, Fresh! Chase: Yeah, you scared the crap out of my best friend! Fresh: (suddenly guilty) Okay, I admit it! The ghostlight ain't real. I just made it all up! Marshall: What? Really? So, the ghostlight isn't real? Fresh: Naw, I was just pullin' yo leg Reece: Hold da game. If the ghostlight ain't real, then what was dat light dat was chasin' Marshall? (Cut to the pranksters that were shining the lights on Marshall who reveal themselves as Nelson Muntz and his bully gang) All: Nelson?! Nelson: Ha ha! You should've seen the looks on your faces! Kent: Yeah, you were totally spooked! Huey: Heh, yeah! Reece: We should've known it was y'all! Ryder: Yeah! It ain't funny, Nelson! Chase, take him to jail! Chase: On it, Ryder sir! (He immediately handcuffs the four bullies and takes them off to jail in his police cruiser. As that happens, everyone is still angry with Fresh) Fresh: What? Ryder: Fresh, I reckon you owe Marshall a big apology! Reece: Word Fresh: Aight, fine y'all caught me! (He walks over to Marshall) Look, man. I didn't mean to terrify you. It was just a story. I'm terribly sorry Marshall: It's okay, Fresh. I forgive you Rocky: You think the ghostlight was scary? Well, wait 'til you hear about the screaming banshee! All: Rocky! Rocky: Oh, sorry. Well, goodnight! (Once again, everyone with the exception of Marshall runs back to the campsite and goes inside their tents. However, Marshall is now terrified from hearing about the screaming banshee) Marshall: (stuttering) T-the s-s-screaming b-banshee? (Cut to said creature creepily standing behind Marshall. Marshall turns around and sees the creature, but does not realize that it is the screaming banshee) Marshall: Hey, who are you? (The banshee does not give a response. Just a creepy look) Marshall: Well, whoever you are I just hope you don't get haunted by the screaming banshee tonight. Well, goodnight (He walks away leaving the creature staring in confusion) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Scary Category:Halloween Category:Spooky story Category:Spooky Tails Category:Episodes Foucsing On Marshall